in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuzuriha
) |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Falling Flowers: Ainsel Lost |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Iris Blade: Kamiji-no-Homare |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Ayumi Fujimura |Row 14 title = English Voice: |Row 14 info = Erica Lindbeck(@ericalindbeck) She is 3good5u(@ericalindbeck) I'll be reprising my role as Yuzuriha in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle 2.0}} "I don't care what happened in the past... I'm me, and you're you. Isn't that enough?" Yuzuriha (ユズリハ) is a cheerful young woman whose family is connected to the Night Blade. She is one of the twelve characters introduced in the original version of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH. Background Blade of the Godspeed A rather dangerous looking girl who wields as blade as tall as herself. She is a descendant of the protectors of this domain, but her family has abandoned that task, with the exception of the single blade she wields. Yuzuriha herself has heard of Voids and the Night Blade, but finds the entire concept ridiculous -- her parents failed to pass on the tradition. One night, she takes the heirloom sword, and heads into the Hollow Night, where all the In-Births are said to gather. Why must she go out tonight, you ask? Well, because it seems like fun, of course!Introduction on the official site Information Yuzuriha is a woman who hates trouble and likes to laze around. She is the most recent Protector of the Shrine after her sister, Hiroha, lost her powers. Appearance Yuzuriha is a young woman with long purple hair in a ponytail, red eyes and a slightly above-average bust. She wears a fuchsia camisole that leaves her belly button and stomach visible, a light pink jacket with fuchsia flowers at the end and on the ends of the sleeves that hang on her shoulders, white-bright blue skinny jeans that are unzipped and unbuttoned with a unbuckled belt and high heels. The haori Yuzuriha wears is a traditional cloth from their family lineage. It was put on when heading out in to the Night. It was a good-luck charm when going out to defeat VoidsConfirmed during French-Bread Information Station on November 1st 2019. Personality Yuzuriha is a very cheerful and carefree, acting like anything that goes on around her doesn't seem to bother her. She affectionately refers to her sword as "Ayame" and her smartphone as "Felia" (both with the "chan" honorific). She is also someone who doesn't hold very serious grudges, having already forgiven Hyde for his actions in the past and tells Hilda to rethink her decision on becoming a Re-Birth. Despite her seemingly happy-go-lucky attitude, Yuzuriha possesses a serious and realistic side to her. Since obtaining her sword, she has taken it upon herself to be the guardian of the city and killing any Void she encounters and admits that her abilities are far from being perfected. When encountering Hilda, she states that carrying an unconscious Hyde and Linne would be more troublesome than fighting Hilda herself, showing a bold and cocky side to her personality as well. Story Years ago Yuzuriha's ancestors worked for the Night Blade. After the Licht Kreis first appeared and started to fight against the Night Blade for the control of the Hollow Night, Yuzuriha's ancestors were fed up with the fighting and decided to betray the Night Blade and start their lives anew. The only thing they had kept from the Night Blade is the Iris Sword passed down on their lineage. Yuzuriha's family then started to hold a sword-fighting dojo, from where she was taught her family's sword-style. Around the time, when Hyde went to elementary school, he met Yuzuriha at the dojo. The two have been friends since that point, but their relationship has gotten awkward after a "certain incident", which has left Hyde guilt-ridden ever since. Abilities Yuzuriha's ability, the "EXS of Falling Flowers" ( ) called Ainsel Lost ( ). Ainsel Lost increases Yuzuriha's fighting spirit allowing her to reach a state of selflessness which enhances Yuzuriha's senses to several times more sharper than that of a normal personConfirmed during French-Bread Information Station on November 1st 2019. This increases the accuracy and sharpness of Yuzuriha's swift sword slashes. With her sharpened senses, Yuzuriha can read the opponent's flow of EXS and anticipate their movesConfirmed during French-Bread Information Station on November 1st 2019. The sword she uses is the Iris Blade: Kamiji-no-Homare ( ) of whom she affectionately calls "Ayame-chan", despite her dislike of having to carry it with her all the time due to its size being that of a narrow tachi. It is the traditional sword passed down Yuzuriha's family. It was passed on to the Protector of the Shrine as an talisman to help them cleanse "evil spirits"Confirmed during French-Bread Information Station on November 1st 2019. Yuzuriha wields her family's traditional sword-drawing moves in battle. Their fighting style is called Dual Moon's One Blade Drawing Style ( ). Yuzuriha is last practitioner of these sword-drawing arts. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= She considers nothing. A rule is escaped and it chooses to be by itself. Also regardless of whom, it lives as mind is suitable. Tonight is not capricious. A white edge gazes at a moment. Truth winks. Everything changes for every instant. Waiting at the point of freedom is real her. Oneself who was lost. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= She doesn't think. She runs away from her laws, and chooses to be alone. Living life as she pleases, not bound to anyone. Tonight, too, is nothing more than a whimstical stroll. The naked sword is seldom drawn, but when it is, the blade never lies. Everything is reflected in its clear glimmer... |-|Original= She is thoughtless. She chooses to be herself evading from the statute. Letting nobody capture her, she lives as the fancy takes her. Only her capriciousness brought her out tonight. The cold steel gazes at the moment. The principle is a blink. Everything returns to every moment. The true self awaits her beyond the freedom. The lost self. Movelists UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Check the details about Yuzuriha's gameplay from here! BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Gallery Creation & Development Yuzuriha wasn't originally planned as a playable character for the initial roster. When the producer went through the list of planned characters, he noticed that wasn't any character with revealing clothes or any character with truly cheerful personality. In order to fill this lack of character traits, Yoshihara collected various ideas from the development team. That's where he got the idea for a character who used to belong to the Night Blade. Idea behind the character's design was to mix both the past and present. Yoshihara used a combination of jeans and kimono to accomplish.Dengeki Online interview on July 2014. At some point of development, Yuzuriha was meant to be given a projectile attack which was ultimately scrapped. See more details in Datamine. Trivia * The name "Iris Blade" refers to the shape of blade's tip that resembles Japanese iris flower's leaves. * The term "Sange" (lit. scattering luster) in the name of her EXS ability is also a term for "dying a glorious death", akin to "falling as flowers do". * During her walking animation, she hums out musical notes via cosmetic effect. * Yuzuriha makes a cameo appearance as a background character in ''Skullgirls''. She appears in a stage called "River King Casino". * During her Infinite Worth, Yuzuriha shouts out "aku, soku, zan!" ("evil, swiftly, slain!") A reference to the Rurouni Kenshin portrayal of the famous historical Shinsengumi figure, Hajime Saitou. * Excluding Vatista, Yuzuriha is the only Night Blade-related character to use hover-based dash animation instead of the usual run, akin to the playable Amnesia members. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle